


Better Servant

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arther doesn't like it, Episode: s03e07 The Castle of Fyrien, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Giaus is concerned, M/M, Merlin is under a spell, Morgana does some more bad, Morgana hates Merlin, Post-Episode: s03e07 The Castle of Fryien, Season/Series 03, Spells & Enchantments, and gets away with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgana can't risk letting Merlin talk. He needs to be taught a lesson. Servants are supposed to mind their own business. Maybe he needs to be taught how to be a better servant. ***Or in which I thought that if Arther says something everytime Merlin is acting odd in the slightest bit (even if it benefits him) what would happen if Merlin became a "better servant"? What if he minded his own business, worked quietly, never spoke out of turn and stopped practicing magic because it was against the law?





	1. New Ideas

Merlin lay in his chambers as worrisome thoughts overtook his brain. What was Morgana's next move? Did she see him use his powers? Did Arther? He didn't think Arther saw him use his powers, he did bring him back to Camelot. But what would Morgana do if she knew? She'd probably have her fun with him before she got him out of the way by reporting him to the king. He sighs and rolls over in his bed and tries to press those thoughts for later. He settled in as he slowly slipped to sleep.

Meanwhile as he was falling asleep, Morgana was dressing for tonight's events. Merlin would learn to mind his own business. She grit her teeth as she thought that her sister would usually be helping her come up with a plan at this time. She put on her robe and walked out of her chambers with one goal in mind. She made her way to Giaus' chambers and quietly shut their door behind her. She peered around the room to make sure everyone was alseep and she wouldn't get caught. She kept an eye on Giaus' sleeping form as she made her way to Merlin's room. She kept her steps light as she went up the stairs and slowly opens the servants door. She watched his sleeping form as she said the incantation under her breath.

Once all was done, she made her way back to her chambers and dressed for sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

 


	2. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based new Merlin after someone. Thumbs up if you know who!

Arther woke to Merlin opening the curtains with flourish. "Merlin..." He mumbled tiredly. It was too early for this. He opened his eyes and say up to see a full breakfast next to his bed. Not only that but he saw his floors were scrubbed and his clothes were washed and put away. "When did you do this?" He asked, pointing at the floor. "As soon as I woke, sire." Came the response. Arther nodded and pushed himself off his bed and watched as Merlin silently worked around him as he got dressed. He watched Merlin as he worked. Something was off. He hasn't said anything snarky, sassy, rude or witty. "Merlin." He started and Merlin instantly stopped in his tracks and looks at Arther. "Yes, sire?" Arther crosses his arms.

"Is something wrong?" The answer comes back as quick.

"No, sire."

"You sure? You know you can tell me."

"Yes, sire." Merlin replied and bowed. Actually bowed! Arthur's brow furrowed and he sighed, deciding to watch Merlin closer.

***

He assigned Merlin every chore he could think of on the spot and headed to Giaus. He could help. 

Once he enter Giaus turned to him. "Yes, sire?" Arther nodded. "That. Did you give Merlin a lesson on manners or something?" He says with a false sense of joy. He'd never admit it aloud, but he actually liked Merlins sarcasm and attitude. Giaus shakes his head. "He already has some, it'd be a miracle if he ever used them though." Arther nods, letting a little bit of his frown show. "That's my point. He was.... Strange this morning. Did he.... I don't know..." Giaus shakes his head. "He got out before I woke. But last night nothing seemed amiss." 

Arther sighed and nodded. "Well thanks anyway Giaus." He said as he left. Something was wrong, and he knew it. He was going to get to the bottom of this.


	3. Writers block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter

I've been having a major writers block lately. I would really appreciate it if you could comment what you want to see. I'm really grateful for the support already, thank you all so much.


	4. SomethingUnexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to thank Sweet_Scorpio and Demonic_Human for your wonderful ideas.

Arthur watched Merlin more than often. Merlin has stopped making snarky remarks and always keeps his comments and actions professional; not joking around. He even started arriving on time.

It really didn't help when one day, when Merlin was on his day off, Arthur was trying to put all of his worries behind him and act like everything was normal. He passes by Merlin on the way to the pub for a pint or two. He never really got to anyway so he wanted his best friend there when he did. He walked up to Merlin and once Merlin took notice of him he bowed (which he's been doing a lot as of late) and started to continue walking. Arthur stopped him and scratched at the back of his neck, feeling a bit uncomfortable as he asked. "I was just about to head out to a pub. Was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to come along." Merlin stopped short, his body still facing away from Arthur as if still prepared to flee. "Am I required, sire?" Arthur shook his head. "Only asking." Merlin then turned his body to face him and Arthur suddenly felt a bit sheepish as if he was going to be scolded by him. Instead he only said a curt reply, "Then there is no reason for me to go, hence I shall be on my way."

 _That_ was certainly unlike any attitude or behavior Arthur had ever seen with Merlin, leaving him stunned, if only for a moment.

 

****


	5. Questions

Many days went by with no change except everyone around him noticing Arthur being more irritable, short tempered and distracted as of late. Of course, Arthur would deny and shrug off any confrontations that would come to him. Merlin was just his servant after all. He shouldn't miss the laugh and the glint in Merlins eye when he made a jab at him. As he continued down that train of thought, a horrible thought struck him. _What if that's what Merlin thinks? That we can't be friends because he's my servant?_ Arthur tried to push the thoughts away but just ended up in an even more foul mood than the usual by now for the rest of the day.

Arthur kept thinking about it, no matter how much he tried not to, and decided to ask Merlin about it directly. He decided that if someone did talk to Merlin and tell him that he was only a servant Arthur would go to him and prove that he could still be his friend. He nodded to himself as he walked over to Giaus' chambers. Once he walked to the door he rapped his knuckles sharply against the wood twice and waited for his cue to enter before opening the door and poking his head in. As he looked around, he noticed the only one here was Giaus, who motioned for him to enter fully. He walked in and shut the door behind him and glances up to the door to Merlin's chambers. "Is he in?" He asks, tearing his eyes away from the door to see Giaus shaking his head. "Went to get me some herbs from the forest. He'll be back shortly. Is there something you needed?" Giaus replies, watching Arthur's face as he speaks. "No, I just needed to talk with him." Arthur answers, not wanting to discus this with Merlin's guardian. Giaus nods slightly, turning back to what he was working on at his bench. Arthur shuffled awkwardly on his feet for a moment before taking his leave and choosing to come back some other time.


End file.
